Humiliation!
by PridexWretchedluver4ever
Summary: Well....This is a PPG and PPGZ crossover!Dare whatever you want them too!
1. Only the start

**Hi everyone!This is Naruhina 123 A.K.A Colorful puff Sister Nina and or Nina the TV Jumper!This is my first ever show made from fans FOR fans!  
It's a place were your in control!Let's see who we got for ya'll to dare!**

**Give a nice warm welcome to.....Buttercup!**

"What's up everyone?"Buttercup yelled to everyone in the audience,then sat down on a chair next to me.

**Next up is....Bubbles!**

Bubbles giggles "It's so nice to meet you all."Bubbles said,then went to sit next to Buttercup.

**Up after her is Blossom!**

"It's a real honor to be here Nina."Blossom politely said,then sat beside Bubbles.

**Soon,followed by is Brick of the Rowdy Ruff Boys!**

"Hey,wassup people?Brick's in the house!"He said,then pointed to Blossom "Why is SHE doing here?"

"The same thing your here." I said

"Which is?"Brick asked,then walked to his seat far away from Blossom.

"I'll tell you later."I said,making him pout."Get over it already."

**Up next is BOOMER!**

"What's up people?"Boomer asked, went to a seat across from Bubbles,making Bubbles blush.

**AW-WW!Well...anyway....next up is the rough tough Butch!**

"I'm glad people adore me so much. What's up to you Buttercup."Butch said,with a flashy flirty look.

"That's not going to work on me harder next time cause that was pathetic, Butchy."Buttercup said,making Butch get angry.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT GIRLIE!"Butch complained

"Then stop callin' me girlie,Butchy."Buttercup said

"FINE, B-cup!"Butch smiled evily while saying it.

"That was uncalled for BUTCHY-BOY!"Buttercup spat back,then Butch just sat next to Boomer.

"SHUT UP BUTTERCUP AND BUTCH!"I yelled,they turned and looked at me.

**Next up is Momoko!**

"Ya!It's great being here!"Momoko said,eating a strawberry Bun-Bun and carrying other LOADS of sat near Brick.

"Whoa! Who are you?"Blossom asked,looking at Momoko

"I'm Momoko Akazutsumi,and the leader of the Power puff Girls Z!Momoko said to Blossom

"Oh hi then,my name's Blossom and I'm the leader of the Power puff Girls,nice to meet you."Blossom said

"Ummm...Momoko you aren't the leader,we work 't we?"A voice said

"Miyako!I haven't even called you out yet."I complained

"Sorry Desu-wa"Miyako said,apologizing to me.

**Up next is Miyako! PST...Now you may come out!**

"Fine desu-wa!"Miyako said,running here."It's great to meet all of you."Miyako sat on the one side next to Bubbles.

"Who are you?I haven't seen you before."Bubbles asked Miyako,though she was alittle quite saying it.

"Miyako Gotokuji,what's yours?"Miyako asked back

"Bubbles!"

"That's me too!"Miyako answered

"We're a perfect match!"They say in unison,then giggled

"Your hair is beautiful Bubbles!"Miyako complemented Bubbles

"Your's too!Maybe one day we can go shopping together!"Bubbles said,cheerfully

"Yep!I have this perfect store we can go to!It has all sort of beautiful dresses!"Miyako added

While they're talking,I say the next person.

**Next up in Tomboy Kaoru with her twin,Bart?**

_"Ow...let go you idiot!"_We all hear in the background

_"No, your the idiot!Now say what I'm the King!"_A male sounding voice said, mocking the other

_"Never...now let go....can't hardly breathe!"_ The female one said,whining

_"Wimp!"_It mocked

_"I'll....wimp you!"_The female voice said [seconds later]

_"OW...OW....OW...quit it!"_The male voice complained

_"No!"_The female voice said,not stopping

_"QUIT IT!"_The male voice complained again

_"Never....I'll quit it when you stop pulling my hair!"_The female voice yelled,annoyed

_"That's never gonna happen!"_The male voice said

_"Then..."_The female voice said

[Screams and cries are heard.]

_"Mommy...."_The male voice said,sounding as if he cried

"Can you two like GET OUT HERE!"I too complained

"Fine...."She said,then came out with sat

"Fine....I'm here...don't fear..."He said,high pitched

"What's wrong dude?"Brick asked

"She hit me....where the sun don't shine...."Bart complained

"Well you started it!"Kaoru spat

"Well....if you just acted GIRLY then we'll be fine."Bart said

"Girly my ***!"Kaoru said,menacingly,coming closer to killing him.

They were about to attack each other when Butch and Buttercup held them both back.

**Next up is Butch Z!**

"Hi-WHOA! Hi ya hag!"Butch Z said,evilly

"I'm not a freaking hag!"Kaoru mumbled,Butch Z said nothing and just sat next to Kaoru,blushing.

**Next is Boomer Z!**

"Hi ya'll-WHAT IS THE HAG DOING HERE?" Boomer Z complained

"We aren't hags!"Miyako yelled

**Here comes last but not least leader of the Rowdy ruff Boys Z,Brick Z!**

"What's up!Hey,why are the-" Brick Z started

"WE AREN'T FLIPPING HAGS!"Momoko yelled.

"Shesh...bossy much"Butch Z complained

"Naggy much?"Kaoru said

"Well done,well played."Butch Z said,much to his brother's and him self's surprise"Uh...I mean....it was down right awful!Couldn't you come up with a better name than that!I would've guessed the great Kaoru would have something better up his sleeves....OH WAIT!Your a girl aren't you?  
I can't tell by all that ugliness and fatness to see that."

**Butch Zs Thoughts:Well....I never should've said that! She'll NEVER forgive me....or love me for that matter. [ENDS THOUGHTS]**

Kaoru was she did was look down, without feeling,or that's what I'm guessing.

"Uh....well...um...here!Your here because your going to preform dares by everyone in the audience!" I say,quickly and stutters

"What!"

"You signed up for this!So ha!" I said,they sighed

"If you don't review this......BUTTERCUP AND KAORU ARE GONNA PUNCH YA!

"We are? They asked,then looked at me. "Oh ya,we are!"

"Um...er I need to go home....Dai and Brandon are probably buildin' a just never quit trying to hit world records and such....bye..."  
Kaoru stuttered,Wait,STUTTERED? The Kaoru I know would never stutter!

"Well...see ya Kat!" Bart said,which made Kaoru growl on the way out.

* * *

Do please Review!

Well....that was creepy.....KAORU STUTTERING! NEVER IN HUMAN LIFE HAS SHE STUTTERED! Oh and I've been good maybe at trying to make them in be good!


	2. Let the torture begin!

**Okay we're back on Humiliation!Last time on Humiliation,we got to meet all the contestants in the show!Our poor friend  
Butch Z just backlashed at Kaoru!Ouch that had to hurt her badly!**

Everyone stared at Butch Z.

Here today is the dare day!Each contestant gets dared on by you reviewers!

"Uhh...hey isn't Kaoru supposed to be here now?"I asked Brianna

"Why yes she is!"Brianna said

_Here comes the Big picture on the Loudanator!It'll give you flash back needs at a flick of a switch!_

"Fine."I say,then flicked the switch on and saw Kaoru getting chased by a Himeko.

_"Kaoru.....the wedding's coming soon and we need you to look like me or at least in a dress."Himeko said_

_"Over my dead body you won't!Can't I not wear a dress?Mostly cause I don't wanna look like you!"Kaoru yelled_

_"It's pretty though!It'll look great on you!"Himeko said"It's green dress with jade colored earring, shoes, and necklass!"_

_Kaoru sighed. "Fine.....I'll do the sake of Dai's wedding then least it'll be in my favorite color."Kaoru said, then basicly got dragged  
to her car._

"Poor Kaoru, doing this against her will."I said

"HAHAHAHAHA!KAORU'S GETTING A SISTER-IN-LAW THAT IS H-I-M-E-K-O!"Momoko laughed

"How bad can it be?"Bubbles asked sweetly

"How bad?Really 's just say that is Princess's other verson!Himeko!She always tries to grab the attention of students."Miyako explained

"That has to suck."Buttercup said, feeling sorry slightly.

"Well...on with the first dare!Brick Z's first!"I started

Adventure seeker writes:

Brick Z,I dare you to do a corny dance while singing the Barney Theme song for the whole world to admire!

The end!

"What!"Brick Z complained

"You heard the card,just do it!"I said,"Or are you chicken?"

"I'm not a chicken!"Brick Z said,then he stood where a microphone was poofed up by me.

Brick Z sings,while dancing crazily**_."Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination  
And when he's tall,  
He's what we call a dinosaur sensation_**

**_Barney shows us lots of things Like how to play pretend ABC's,  
and 123's And how to be a friend_**

**_Barney comes to play with us  
Whenever we may need him Barney can be your friend too  
If you just make-believe him!"Brick Z finished,blushing maddly from embarasment._**

"That's*laugh*so*laugh*funny!I say,laughing alot along with the others

"Uh.....now here's the err....."I stummered,then read the card.

Adventure seeker writes:

For Miyako, she's seems kind and nice, I would like her to reveal a dark secret that if her Grandmother knew about, she would have been grounded  
for life.

THE END!

Miyako gasped, I was making the truth-o-tron appear.

"Step right this way my dear."I said, guiding her in.

"Err....I like someone....who err...does bad crimes...and pranks...." Miyako said, the truth-o-tron flashed "truth" on it's screen.[That's what she thinks she'd get in trouble for.I don't think she would but whatever.]

"Is it someone here?" I asked, evily

"Er............................yes................" She said, it again displayed Z blushed

**Boomer Z's Thoughts:"I hope it's me she's talking about!"**

"Time for the next dare is from......Live Long Yugioh 5ds!"

"Man you have gay friends Nina, you know that right?"Buttercup said rudely

"Grr...I'll show you gay!"I say, then she magically gets moved to the wall, chained and gaged for somepart of the chapter.

"Wow...you really are just like the devil."Butch muttered

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Nothing! Nothing!"

"Good."I said, then read the card again.

Live Long Yugioh 5ds wrote:

I dare you to make a story about them having nothing to do and they decide to play spin the bottle.  
Okay that is my dare

The end!

"Fine..."Brick and Butch said, then mumbled, "sissy"

"Sissy huh?" Isay, with my eye brow raised

"Nothing!"

"You better not have said anything you idiots!"I growled

Couple of minutes later..............

"What!" Momoko shouted, seeing it landed on Boomer Z, along with a nodding Miyako whom was landed on by Butch Z

"Great!"I say, smiling evilly."The card clearly states you have to...KISS Boomer Z!"

Momoko kisses him in Z did the same, spitting.

"And Butch Z has to kiss Miyako." I said, then whispered in her ear. _"pull away."_

She nodded

I walked over to Butch Z and whispered _"Don't let her get away."_

He nodded.

They kept trying to pull away his hungry, fake kisses, but he still did them much to his did that for 3 minutes, until [It was  
supposed to be five] Kaoru entered the had on side of her hair in a curly ponytail, made by Himeko, then the other down and long.  
She stared at Butch Z and Miyako, not looking sad at just walked [or rather limped] to a chair, with her head down.

**Kaoru's Inner Self:[She dosen't she does, it's in her actions.]She, at first stares at the two, with blue, shameful lines and her eyes wide white. [you know...the anime things..  
there found mostly in Pokemon and Naruto I think....] Then she just sat down crying with an broken heart over her head.**

**Kaoru's Thought's: Now....I just...[sighs]**

"Kaoru what's with your leg...your limping."I asked

"Stupid dogs...stupid people..."She mumbled

"Kaoru!"I yelled, she looked up

"Yeah?" Kaoru asked, not really there.

"Err...WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOUR LEG!?"I shouted and asked

"Long story.....Moonshadow and Moon jumped on my knee..."Kaoru answered

"What? You have dogs?"

"Yep.....I came home from being with Himeko.I was going there just for one thing.I opened my gate to see my Black dog, Moonshadow jump on my  
knee God I was still ...Bart's white coated dog, Moon raced in my direction and jumped on me fall 're  
not little dogs, their tall as me just by jumping and putting their paws on me.I got up, still with dog slober by the licking me, and for awhile...  
tried to find stuff until my leg hurt.I checked and saw I had a bruise on my that's why I'm limping!"She said

"You too?I fell hard today in gym class. [I had that EVERY DAY till tomorrow cause of teacher inservice.]We were doing foot ball warm ups and  
I ran turning back to watch my team mate for the drill throw the ball, but I slipped on my feet and fell on the side of my knee HARD on the  
ground!After my violin practice and after gym, in FCS it hurt like crazy! I couldn't stand nor sit without it hurting!I said.[THIS IS TRUE!]

"Wow...just wow..."Kaoru said, she glared angrily at Butch Z smilied and blushed when she looked in his direction.

"Well....that's the end of that guys!See you next time on Humiliation!"I say."O and Cookies to Adventure Seeker and Live Long Yugioh 5ds!"Throughs them cookies.

**

* * *

**

Will Kaoru get over this?Will Butch Z do the same?Will she stop coming home to get stomped by her dogs?Will I stop being stupid?Tune in next time!


	3. Randomness!

**We're back with another episode of Humiliation! With your host Nina!**

" Thank you, Thank you!" I say. "By the way Kaoru...Adventure Seeker said it took courage to put on that dress."I say, making ButchZ sit up made him some strange  
reason, I could only see ...it was well hidden by her hair.

"Well.....time for my dares!"I smiled evilly.I took off those heavy chains that binded Buttercup.

"GRR! WHY THE **** DID YOU DO THAT?"Buttercup shouted at me

"......" I said nothing and made her unable to talk.

An reviewer whom didn't sign in.... asked Boomer Z to kiss Miyako!

" Well er..." Miyako got cut off by Boomer Z when he kissed her.

"......." A short pause happens.

"Well...this is for Kaoru and ButchZ!" I said, though Kaoru hadn't looked up."I dare you to sing "Bop to the Top" from High School Musical."

She glared at me, surprisingly not in angre."I can't sing Nina...." she said

"Yes you can! You sung that same song in elementry, saying the same thing, "I can't sing." Bart said

"You too ButchZ! I heard you sing in the shower and when you sleep!" BoomerZ stated, ButchZ blushed.

"Hit it Kaoru!"I say, then I threw a microphone to her.

**ButchZ:  
**Mucho gusto

**Kaoru:**  
Ay, que Fabulosa!  
Ay, Ay, Ay, arriba!  
Quieres bailar?  
[she has a pure strong voice.]

**ButchZ:**  
Mira me

**Kaoru:**  
I believe in dreamin'  
And shootin' for the stars

**ButchZ:**  
Baby to be number 1  
You've got to raise the bar

**Kaoru:  
**A kickin' and a scratchin'  
grinding out my best

**ButchZ:**  
Anything it takes to climb the ladder of  
success

**Both:**  
Work our tails off everyday  
Gotta bump that competion  
Blow them all away!

**ButchZ:  
**Caliente!

**Kaoru:**  
Suave!

**Both:**  
Yeah we're gonna  
Bop, bop, bop, bop to the top

**ButchZ:**  
Slip and slidin' ride that rhythm

**Both:**  
Jump, hop, hop, til we drop

**Kaoru:**  
And start again

**Both:**  
Zig, Zag, Zop, pop like a mop

**ButchZ:  
**Scoot around the corner

**Both:**  
Move it to the groove til the movie stops  
Do the Bop, bop, bop to the top  
Don't ever stop  
Gimmie, Gimmie  
Shimmy, Shimmy  
Shake some booty and turn around  
Flash a smile in their direction

**Kaoru:  
**Show some muscle  
ButchZ lifts his shirt, he has ALOT of muscles!

**Kaoru: [blushing hard]**  
Do the hustle

**Both:**  
Yeah we're gonna bop bop bop, bop to the top

**ButchZ:**  
Wipe away your inhibitions

**Both:**  
Stomp, stomp, stomp, do the rump

**Kaoru:**  
And strut your stuff

**Both:**  
Bop, bop, bop, straight to the top  
going for the glory  
We'll keep stepping up and we won't stop  
[stop]  
Till we reach the top!  
Bop to the top!

They stopped.

"That was sooo cute Kaoru! You CAN sing! You sound just like Vanessa from Phineas and Ferb!" I complicated, she blushed a deep red.

"Err..well I kinda play her part....." Kaoru said

"You play Vanessa?"I asked

"Ya...." She said

"Your like famous! How did you get to be her?"I asked

"Well...since my father's job.I did some singing.......naw."I said

"Oh loud-a-nator!"I said, switching the switch.

_We all saw a young Kaoru, hair , she has longer hair then Blossom!Well anyways._

_"What ya doin' Kaoru?"A boy had blue eyes and black walked towards._

_"Thinkin' about new mommy's birthday." Kaoru said. Her voice high to the same pitch as Phineas's from the show._

_"Why can't you just do something from the movies like singing-He started_

_"THAT'S THE ANSWER!Thanks Danny!" Kaoru yelled happily, and got it all least by just stared._

**_At 6......_**

_"Mommy, can I sing to you?" Kaoru asked, more like squeaked_

_"Sure Honey."_

_Kaoru got up on stage along with the ElectricStorm Girls [Girl scouts] and then her brother's [little brother's. Brandon and Sho]_

_**Kaoru:**  
Mom it's your birthday,  
Thanks for all the care and love you give,  
not to mention the meals that makes me kinda,  
nervous,  
And forget to tell you how I feel._

_**Brandon and Sho:  
**Sho be do sho be do. [low voice.]  
[Then go on on drums and Sho on DJ.]_

_**Kaoru and ElectricStorm Girls: [The ElectricStorm Girls are in backround singing ] Sho DJs out.  
**When my brothers' make me frantic,  
With every single crazy antic,  
And when when I'm bouncin' off the walls-  
Your the one to stay calm! [goes high]_

_**Bros:  
**Your the one who stays calm._

_**Kaoru:**  
Cause you love me for who I am,  
I will always love you mom! [high pitched]_

_Everyone claps, mostly her new came running towards her in a hug._

_"I love you honey..."The mother said, hugging her one and only daughter._

_"Me too mommy." Kaoru said, or really squeaked cause of her high pitched voice._

_That lasted for a minute because of a director came._

_"My word, that was absolutly wonderful my dear!You are going to be my new Vanessa and Phineas in my new show!The person said,  
he was tall and had all black on and redish-brownish had darkgreen eyes._

_"That sounds wonderful err...what's your name?"The mother asked_

_"Edward Mckneestain."_

_"Sure, where can she sign up?"_

_He took papers outand handed them to , blah, END!_

"I'm gonna shut up now!" Kaoru complained, "THAT WAS PERSONAL YOU KNOW!"

"So?"

"Grrr..." Kaoru said

"Now tell us how bad the new town you went to was." I said and eyed her

" Oh h--- no! It was bad! Buttercup could get scared in the town!" Kaoru replied, Buttercup growled

"Why are you using me as an example?" Buttercup asked angrily

"Because your as tough as I am. That town had three scary girls called.... the PowerDEATH Girls! They beat everyone up! Even the three idiots  
who always scamed us and which we hate agreed! They're like emo girls! The leader looked like Blossom. She had dark orange hair with black  
highlights running through. She had pink eyes and always wore black and red. She always also wore black goth-like make up along with the others.  
Her name was Sorrow. The next one looked like Bubbles! She had darker blonde hair with dark blue highlights. She had Dark blue eyes and always wore  
black and dark blue with dark goth-like make-up. Her name's Fear. While the other...looked like Buttercup, but scarier. She had dark pink hair  
dark green eyes and green highlights. Again wore all black and green with black make-up. Her names Doom." Kaoru explained

"Do they-" Blossom started, taking note of everything

"Yes they have counterparts. Pain, had purple eyes and purple hair [literally].He wears dark purple and black. Death, had dark blue hair and dark green eyes.  
He wore black and very dark green. While the other sorta....had a crush on me...his names Wretched. He had surprisingly Brown or very dark brown  
hair with orange lines through it. He had dark brown eyes and always wore orange and black. They were called the Rowdydeath Boys." Kaoru explained,  
blushing at Wretched's name.

"Nice little story Kaoru." I said

"Thanks....it's sorta embarasing what they did to me...." Kaoru said and made a face. "I won against the girls....a couple of times...but lost many  
other times."

"Man.....LAME!" ButchZ, Butch and Buttercup yelled

"What's that on her forehead?" Buttercup asked, seeing a glowing star.

"The star symbol. She must be the choosen one for the star wand. From the looks of it so is Bart." I explained. then  
turned towards Bart whom had a cresent on his forehead.

Kaoru got up with her body glowing from the star. She grabbed her brother's hand. He did the same thing.

"Dragon Dance Fire Flame!" They said and grabbed a thing with a star [Kaoru] and cresent [Bart]. And they were  
surrounded by flames with sparks. They spun to the room top.

Kaoru's hair wasn't in the side ponytail with hair on the other side combo, it was in a big ponytail.  
Flowers that are red and gold running through them. Her outfit was black with dark green strips  
were on the regular PPGZ outfit would be black. She had a strip of light green in the middle and a star sign  
in the center. She wore sandles with the dress. In her hair she had dog ears and she had a dog like tail that puffed up.

Bart had on his hat with straight brown hair. He had light green outfit like the RRBZ and had red shoes. Both had  
red streaks in their hair.

Kaoru slammed down in a red flame. She had fans in both hands. She crossed her arms and let the fans unfold. A fire backround seen.

Bart came after her again with a slam. He faced the other direction with two swords drawn. Again the fire backround seen around them both.

"Dragon Dance Flare!" Kaoru said

"Dragon Dance Ember!" Bart said

"We'll burn our enemy's away." Kaoru said

"And burn them till they cry!" Bart said

"That's no lie!" Both say.

" Dragon Dance?" Everyone besides me asked

"Here guys!" I exclaimed. I grabbed the star wand and cresent wand and handed it to them.

"What the heck is this?!" Kaoru asked angrily

"It's the star wand and cresent wand. They are the symbol for leadership. The Ruff's and Puff's." I said

"Wait....so I'm the leader? I thought Momoko was......" Kaoru finally admitted.

"Huh? Did you just say what I thought you just said?" Momoko asked, Kaoru nodded

"Wait you giving in?! Are you okay?!" Butch Z asked and put my hand on her forehead. She right then and there  
blushed a deep red. Her face was as red as Bricks' hats!

"You need some rest Kaoru."Butch Z commented unnoticing her blushing.

"Err...I'm fine." Kaoru stuttered, swating his hand away. What made it scary was the fact her eyes changed color by what she felt.  
When she was blushing her eyes turned pink.

"Uh Kaoru your eyes turned a different color!" Buttercup pointed out. She gave her a mirror and basicly got embarased and Kaoru's eyes  
turned again to a deep orange.

"They keep turning color when she gets upset as in like a mood ring." I explained.

"By the way, what am I supposed to be anyway?" Kaoru asked, taking a glance at her outfit. She had two cat-like ears and a dog-like tail.

" An Arctic Fox. It's a beautiful fox really mixed in with a Margay cat mixed in." I say

Kaoru laughed, " I was just testing you guys! I already knew! I was apart of the Mews before I was a Puff!"

" As in the Mew Mews? You mean you already were a freak?" Buttercup asked harshly.

" Well I am not like you who is a mutated freak who goes around hating people who try to be nice to you.  
I am not a person who's the self hating he-she." Kaoru spat in Buttercup's face.

" Like your the one to talk! Your the one who's ALWAYS angry. News flash, you don't even  
have feelings! If you did you barely show them Do you have empathy or sympathy  
Kaoru?" Buttercup countered

Kaoru got angry even more, but looked down. She has empathy and sympathy...just hidden. Besides, why is it fair to show them  
sypmathy and empathy if they didn't do that for you if you did it for them?

Kaoru clenched her fists. Fire shot out of them as she grew angrier.

" Shut up! You just won't understand!"

" Understand what exactly? You don't have anything to make me understand you wretched idiot." Buttercup said.

" Wretched?" Kaoru repeated silently to herself, yet Buttercup overheard.

A flashback drew Kaoru's attention, sweeping her mind clear of Buttercup.

_" Bye!" Six-turning-seven-in-an-hour- girl said or Kaoru said._

_Kaoru drove home down the streets of Tokyo city happily, passing stores glore. Kaoru got home early due to her father dropping her from  
the bus stop._

_" See yeah honey!" Her father said then drove off with Bart, Dai, Sho, and Brandon in the car._

_" Mommy?" Kaoru asked and then roamed the house. She saw a note._

_Dear Kaoru,_

_Your brothers,Shou,Dai,Brandon,and Bart have gone to get party supplies for your birthday we'll be back later._

_Love,_

_Dad_

_She heard footsteps not by her family members and quickly raced to the parents' bedroom closet that have a moveable door that slides out the way._

_" Who are you and what do you want?" Screamed the mother_

_" You baby! Now take your clothes off!" The male figure said forcefully. He had brown hair and light blue eyes. Kaoru didn't  
care to see his clothes so she just continued to watch the whole problem unfold._

_" What!" The mother asked, the man forcefully held her closer._

_[scene not aloud to be heard. Rape involved in this.]_

_" Get up you wretched women!" The man shouted, the mother cried._

Kaoru was shacken out of her memories.

" KAORU! ARE YOU WITH US!" I said, shacking her over and over again.

Kaoru stopped and sat down. " How long was I out?"

" 5 minutes why?" I asked, confused.

Kaoru ignored me and looked down again.

" Kathy what's wrong?" Bart asked, the word " Kathy" ticked Kaoru off.

" It's Katherine and nothings wrong!" She said

" I know now there's something wrong! You say you real name!" Bart objected

Kaoru froze. He was right.

" No, I'm fine really. What Buttercup said must've gotten too far into me." Kaoru shacked her head. " Yeah....maybe...."  
Kaoru stood up. " I need to go. After all, I'm some wretched idiot." Kaoru got blocked by Butch Z.

" Hey look what I found. A sissy with a necklass." Butch Z mocked " KKM? How girly."

" Give it back!" Kaoru demanded, but he passed the necklass to Butch. He passed it to Brick whom accidently missed it and  
it shatered in tiny bits. Kaoru kneeled down.

" Mother gave me that. Now I shall never be happy...." Kaoru whispered. " You promised that you'll always be there...now  
I am nothing...."

" Kaoru?" Butch Z asked, he put his hand on her shoulder but she knocked it off.

" HOW COULD YOU!" Kaoru yelled " I HATE YOU YOU NOW THAT! YOU DESTROYED MY PRIZED ITEM!  
IT GAVE ME COURAGE TO GO ON WITH LIVING!" Kaoru still continued

" Well pardon me priss!"

Kaoru sighed "You will never know...." Kaoru ran off. I saw tears come down her face, was she crying? Bubbles blocked her.

" Stop this!" Bubbles said

" I can't......when he broke my necklass....it took me away from her......mother...."

" Mother?" Bubbles asked, confused, everyone stared.

" She-she died. I gotta go!" Kaoru pushed Bubbles away and left.

" What's in the locket?" I asked then picked a newspaper from it.

" Angela Angel Matsubara was mudered on May 6. This tragic day will never be forgotten by the Matsubara's." I said  
aloud, reading a snipbit of it.

" Angela is Kaoru's real middle name. The locket had KKM on it because Kaoru didn't like to use Katherine so she used her nickname,  
Kaoru. Fully her name is Katherine Angela Mastubara. Though it's more like Kaoru Katherine Angela Mastubara written out." Bart said

" Man she needs to stop having long names." I muttered

" Err....she has more nicknames." Bart said.

" Oh Load-a-nator!" I called " Please oh please show us what she's doing!"

It showed us Kaoru running to her house sand then after aa couple of minutes she ran out fast!

" Crap crap crap! Mrs. Taylor will kill me! Dang it why did I have to hang with them!" Kaoru whined. She raced past some houses  
somewhere in an alley. It was a short cut...though it wasn't short. The usual route took 20 minutes, this one 15. She went  
past until this one house she stopped and stared. She got scared.

" Mother..." She shrugs fear away and ran again. This time not paying that much care to her suroundings. That is until she ran into  
a boy with two others beside him.

" Ow..." She muttered

" You okay?" The boy asked, Kaoru saw him and immediatly new who he was.

" Wretched?" Kaoru asked

" Wait...if you know me......wait your KAORU! Wretched said, happily seeing her. [He LOVES her. She likes him....maybe.]

" Hiya Kay! Long time no see!" Pain said, happily seeing her too. They are friends with her. They somewhat help people to stop  
getting tortured by their counterparts.

" Hey! Did you forget about me?" Death asked, angrilly.

" No! Of coarse not! How will I forget the boy who saved Bart and I from dieing?" Kaoru asked.

" YOU DO REMEMBER!" Death said, girlishly.

" Sissy!" Someone mocked. Kaoru turned to see Marylee.....WHY YOU?

" Grr... Why are you here?" Kaoru growled, her rival...her enemy.

" So how are your stupid brothers' doing? And I'm going to Weste School." Marylee said.

" THEY ARE NOT STUPID! You and your AR TARD brothers' are! And I'm going to!" Kaoru said, angrilly. She went to battle position.

" Well we're all going...so why not go together?" Pain asked, breaking up the fight.

" Fine!" They said, backing off, though giving muderous glares. Kaoru and Wretched blushing looking at eachother. Beautiful really.

They got ready.

[Cuts to gymnastics]

" Iya, Iya, Iya yeaha!" Kaoru chanted. She did a double flip backwards and acted cat-like alot. She shot ribbons and started  
doing other eye popping things. Then Kaoru saw a ball. Shiny, glittery ball. She did her famous shooting star which  
won her the nationals.

" That's Kaoru's move! The Shooting Star finals!" A student said amazed. " Can I get an autograph?"

" Sure!" Kaoru signed gymnasticly on his gym shirt. " See yeah!" She flipped away.

" We need you on the school team for the finals!" the Gym teacher asked

" Err sure!" Kaoru said. She did some other final moves. She did her best in every single one. Mostly because of Wretched.

" Natsuhiboshi..[hums tunes]" She continues practice in gym.

Loud-a-nator shuts off.

" She's happy now!" I say.

" She doesn't have a talent to hold grudges....maybe she's still sad. After all.....she hides them well." Bart says.

" Can you tell us what was she before hand?" I asked

" Sure! She has....a friend.....well two. Their only 4 inches tall. That's all I can say. Kaoru is extremly crazy  
when it comes to inventing. She has too much imagination. Plus mostly with weapons. She's too strong! She  
beat the heck out of the PDGZ! She always has a plan, a crazy one, but still. She's always hyper and happy.  
She's always save people even when they hate her. She been beaten, mangled, burned and shot at and never  
gave up." Bart says " She hides her feelings, saying that they caused a person to die. She doesn't show  
empathy or sympathy either because nobody showed her that so she'd never show them. They picked on her.  
She's somewhat self thought she was beautiful say she made a song and put it in a contest."  
[Girls pick on her cause men love her.]

" What song? Oh you mean her OTHER nickname is Patie?" I asked, he nodded " DUDE STOP HAVING NICKNAMES!"

Loud-a-nator turns on to the talent portion of the beauty pageants.

**Kaoru sings**.  
_Takanaru mune ga Doki-Doki Baku-Baku  
Mawari no kuki mo, furuwaseteru wa  
Koi suru yokan ni waku-waku biku-biku  
watashi wa kokoro wo mayowaseteru wa  
watashi no bibou ga orahoshitsu_

_Mawari no kusaki mo watashi ni  
Mune Kyun  
Sonna Bishoujo  
Tenshi ni venus megami ni yosei  
subete ga watashi ni pittari na no yo_

_Ai amu Patii  
Puritii Patii  
Watashi wa watashi wa Patii-chan  
Ai amu puritii Patii-chan!_

"It would help if it was in ENGLISH!" Buttercup spat

" She's singing it." I say.

**Kaoru:  
**_This soaring heart, doki-doki thump, thump  
It vibrates the surrounding air  
A tell-tale sign of love, waku-waku biku-biku  
It's making my heart flurry  
spreading my aura beauty_

_And the tree's and grass will....  
will feel it in their heart.  
That's how beautiful I am.  
Like an Angel or Venus. Even a goddess or fairy.  
I could be any one of them!_

_I am Patie!  
Pretty Patie!  
I am, I am, Patie-chan!  
I am, pretty, Patie-chan!_

" She really is into herself!" I muttered " Wait, she isn't. That's Patie's song from Zatch Bell right?"

" Yes. And she's not THAT into herself. She'd rather die than let others get hurt, especially her brothers.  
She saved lives when we were little. You see a person shot kids-" Bart started,the Loud-a-nator  
took his place. They were in South Tokyo School for the smarts.

_" What is wrong Bart? You seem so...tense all of a sudden." Kaoru asked_

_" Nothing you sissies can figure out." Bart responded, Kaoru was not VERY angry, though still angry._

_" Well, sorry I asked." Kaoru muttered, she was in a blue dress wearing a green bow and blue shoes._

_" What ever." Bart said, he wore all black._

_Kaoru was talking to her friends until a bam was heard. Kaoru saw this shot, coming from a nearby window  
from an apartment building next to the school. " Watch out!"Kaoru pushed her friend, Lily out the fire  
range and got hit insted. She fell to the ground, not shedding a single tear yet._

_" Kaoru what's-" Lily said_

_" GO NOW! SOMEBODIES SHOOTING A GUN AT US! TAKE COVER BEHIND THE BUILDING!" Kaoru  
yelled, seeing others fall. Lily nodded and did as grabbed and lifted as many kids as she can  
who been shot at to a safe zone. She saw Bart about to get shoot and pulled him and the others  
away._

_" Kaoru you-" Bart stopped seeing Kaoru hurt. " You got shot at didn't you?"_

_" Yeah but that doesn't matter right now, they need treatment from it or they'll die." Kaoru said_

_" THEY need it? You ALSO need it or YOU'LL die." Bart said to her._

_" So? At least I will have helped them. That's that really cares. If I did die....I would be happy....to see them...safe.  
To see you safe....that's all that matters to me." Kaoru said, her wound bothering her. She grabbed and helped  
more students. Bart smiled, it lasted five seconds when he was going to get shot at again. Kaoru blocked it._

_" Go...now..." Kaoru said, it hit her leg._

_" Kaoru-" Bart started_

_" I SAID GO!" Kaoru screamed, he did what she said. She successfully brung all the students to the safety  
zone. [A.K.A: The place were he/she can't shoot.]_

_" Well that's all of them." Bart counted._

_" Yeah..." Kaoru said, painfully, not shedding a tear yet._

_" Kaoru?" Asked a boy_

_" Yes..Pain....?" She'd asked_

_" Your hurt! What happened." His brothers asked her._

_" Someone opened fire on the school, you didn't know it because you were inside along with the PDGZ." Bart explained  
Kaoru fell in pain. She fought to stay awake long enough for help._

_" Kaykay!" Lily yelled, she raced to her. Kaoru looked terrible, an utter mess._

_" Fine..it's fine." Kaoru said, still fighting knowing that if she doesn't, she could die._

_" Is everyone alright?" A doctor said, working at the saw Kaoru, struggling to stay put her in first, seeing how bad she  
was. Then more came and grabbed the others._

_" Doctor Dan, she won't make it!" One doctor called_

_" She will! Clear!" He shocked her and it came to a beep sound. " Clear!" It read this heart was pumping again._

_" She's alive! People we need to do surgery on her stat!" Doctor Dan ordered, they rushed to the hospital._

_[Waiting room]_

_" WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T SEE MY OWN DAUGHTER!" The father yelled, other's stared at him weirdly. Mostly, they were parents._

" She's in surgery sir." the nurse said. " Martez, Jane is ready to see you!" A tall man stoodup and was gone. He left to see  
his own child.

_A doctor came out._

_" Doctor, what are the stats for all the injured children?" A women asked_

_" All are fine....except one of them is in critical condition." He said, saddly. " She could die any moment. She's in surgery.  
She will live. Though, she did get shot three times. One in the side, one in the arm, and in the leg. Surprisingly,  
she saved them all."_

_" Who is she?" The father asked_

_" Blue-black hair, light green eyes, and blue dress." He says_

_"That's Ru!" Sho said from his father's pant leg._

_" Your right...she'd saved us all." Bart said._

_" What do you mean?" others asked._

_" Well..." Bart explained it all._

Loud-a-nator shuts off.

" She's tough without her-" Buttercup started

Warning! Warning! Kaoru's Fighting!

" Turn on." I commanded fast. It showed a wirling green tornado in Tokyo City.

Buttercup Z screamed as she hit the ground.

" Why aren't you the weak one?" A voice said.

" N-no you are you hag!!!" Buttercup Z muttered

" What did you just call me!?" The figure yelled, it showed us that it was her anti.

" You heard me! I called you a hag!" Buttercup Z said louder.

" Stupid fool, I am not a hag. I'm the prettiest Anti in the world." Anti-Buttercup Z gloated

" Oh keep thinking that and you sooner or later you'll believe that lie bitch." She muttered  
again.

" What!?" Anti- Buttercup said and flung her into a building with people.

" Ahh! The building going to fall on us!" A man said. The people turned frantic. Buttercup Z slowly got up. They were right, the walls are breaking. Most  
left Z saw a boy with blonde hair and green eyes about to get crushed. Her brother was in here! She scooped up the boy but didn't get out.  
She got crushed with her brother. She though protected Brandon from it and put it on herself.

" You okay little boy?" She said, pretending.

" Buttercup?" He asked and hugged her. " Kaoru would be happy to see me happy. She said so herself."

" Yeah she would." She said. " Go home Bra- boy. Your sister would be quite sad to see you hurt."

" Kaoru?" Brandon asked " Thanks sissy Ruru!" He hugged her again and ran off.

Buttercup Z smiled happily. " Bye Brandon..."

" Hey have you forgotten me?" Anti-Buttercup Z asked, then picked her brother up.

" Put him down now! He's not in this!" Buttercup Z yelled, Anti-Buttercup Z sneered.

" So? What ties do you have with him?" She'd asked and hit him alittle.

" Don't worry! Big sister will destroy you evil lady!" Brandon said, struggling to get away from her grip.

" Were is she now boy?" She'd asked, she hit him again, harder.

" I said leave him alone!" Buttercup Z punched her counterpart harder and harder, making her lose her grip on the boy.

" Thanks Busy!" He'd said to her. He was gone for good. She'd see him leaving.

" At least your safe." Buttercup Z said then felt a cold chill on her. " Wait w-what?"

Anti-Buttercup Z froze Buttercup Z though she got out. " That didn't really phase me. I thought you can do more than that."

" Fire Flare!" She yelled. She had a HUGE violin that was green came out. She played it and fire came out beautifully.

" Fire Destructor!" Anti-Buttercup Z called she quickly beat her.

Hours later......

" I'm extremly tired of seeing her fight to her death." I commented

" THAT'S ENOUGH! NO MORE PLAYIN'!" The Anti screamed

Buttercup Z didn't respond, only stared at her in extreme pain, yet not shedding a tear yet.

" Oh Anti-Brick Z and Anti-Butch Z!" She called. Buttercup Z just watched. The boys pinned Buttercup Z  
down. Anti-Brick Z holding her right arm and leg and Anti-Butch Z her left arm and leg.

" Crap! The hammer smack down?" Buttercup Z asked and tried to move, but couldn't hardly.

" Uh huh! Now lets finish this!" She said, the other tried to again move, only barely moving her right arm.  
Anti-Buttercup Z summoned her hammer and quickly slams it from very high in the air right to her counterpart.

" Crap!" She whined

" There's no use girly, you can't get away from it." Anti-Brick Z says evilly

The hammer hit square at her stomach.

" Ahhhhhhhhhh! Buttercup Z screamed in agony as it hit. The other Antis let her go. She grabbed her stomach area in extreme pain.

" What motivated you to come here?" Buttercup Z asked, sqeaky. She had a very hard time breathing.

" What motivated me? My world was already taken over by yours truely. I want to go more places and take them aswell!"  
She answered

" So you come here and destroy many lives for your purposes you want. That's low, even for you." Buttercup Z managed to say  
" The Powerpuff Girls of both worlds can defeat you. They are strong willed. We can stop you..."

" Aww how touching. The weak girl defending the PowderSissy Girls." Anti-Buttercup Z mocked, she kicked Buttercup Z. Then grabbed  
her by her necklass with the "p" on it.

" kakakak" She whined, it choked her.

" Stay away from us or you'll suffer like what happened now." Her counterpart said

" You attacked me first." Buttercup Z shot back. She had her throat clenched and choked. The gripe tightened

" I told you to sto-" Anti-Buttercup Z stopped as she got hit by a person.

It's a person whom you think will not help.

" Leave her alone!" That's right both Blossoms to the rescue!

" Why are doing this to the weakened? Your the sissy." Hyper Blossom stated " Killer shoot!"

Blossom shot the Anti with ice breathe.

" Come anywhere near me and her brothers are going to die." Anti-Busy Z said [ I'm lazy to lazy so there is Anti-Buttercup Z]

" You wouldn't dare!" Bellota Z says angrilly. BCZ nodded evilly. [Bellota Z is spanish for Buttercup Z and I'm lazy

" I would!" Anti-Busy Z said and kept hitting Brandon and Sho.

" I officially hate you!" Bellota Z said and flew with extreme pain head on with Anti-Busy Z . " YOUR DEAD!"

" Shut it!" Anti-Busy Z pushed her away everytime. She beat Bellota Z'S brothers angrilly to unconciousness.

" I TOLD YOU TO DON'T TOUCH THEM!" Bellota Z yelled and repeatedly punched her over and over with no end. " I ASKED  
YOU BEFORE TO LEAVE THEM ALONE! WHAT DOESN'T THAT NOT GO THROUGH THAT THICK HEAD OF YOURS NOW?"  
She beat Anti-Busy Z without giving her any mercy. Bellota Z beat Anti-Busy Z into unconciousness.

Bellota Z ran to her Brothers' sides. Their pulses still pumping.

" Thank god. Please be okay!" Bellota Z said and flew off holding them close.

Loud-a-nator shuts off.

" Uh..okay then. Dare me too show you evidence that she can get even SCARIER?" I dared

" She can get scarier?" Momoko [Just arrived], Miyako, Boomer, Boomer Z, and Bubbles said

" Yep!" I said.

" Bring it!" Buttercup challenged

" Oh Loud-a-nator!" I say. It was spring time in Fukui. Kaoru in a dress that was green. She had flower like bows in her long hair,  
and she had white sandles. She was chasing her 8 year old friends, the Rowdydeath Boys Z. Wretched and Pain were chasing  
Death because mostly he did something idiotically.

_" What did I do!" Death whined_

_" You know what you've done!" Pain said._

_Kaoru suddenly felt a person lift her skirt. [still not on camera yet.]_

_" Well what DID I do?" Death said, looking back. He slowed down seeing Kaoru's skirt up. His brothers the same.  
Kaoru stopped and saw the person._

_Kaoru screamed in embarassment. She jumped in embarassment._

_" Your going to die!" Kaoru yelled in rage. She tried to attack the boy, but he's way too fast. The boys watched in fear._

_" Get back here you perverted monkey!" Kaoru yelled, her rage increasing. The boy fell down and she tried to go near him while down._

_" Please stop Kaoru! He doesn't deserve to die!" Death said, trying to calm her._

_" Grr.. fine at least Pain and Wretched didn't see my panties or my bra..." Kaoru said. The boy held up a pair of panties and bra  
that belong to her. She screams in angre. She stands in rage. Dark aura surrounds her. Her hair flying!_

_" Kaoru? What is that picture?" Wretched asked Kaoru chocked him._

_" Don't look at it!" Kaoru screamed, she tossed him away. " Kill him! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!"_

_" There's no way to stop her is there?" Death thought_

_" Pain...is there someway to calm her down? " Wretched asked_

_" No, Kaoru's too scary to calm down." Pain said_

_A small figure came from the boy._

_" Jesse please stop she will KILL you! She has one to!" The thing pleaded_

_" Naw! She's to cute! It'll be fun to...[coughs] play with her, Kenta." Jessie said._

_" Please give her back her bra and panties!" Kenta pleaded. Kaoru's rage increases when he waves them around._

_" Brooklynn! Mange!" She called in a very scary tone._

_Brooklynn and Mange lets end this with a single spell!" She yelled, again very scary command._

_" Yeah..Got it!" Brooklynn said, scared. " Lets take him out with a quick spell to get Kaoru's bra and panties." They both thought_

_" Yeah." Mange said_

_" Let go of it now Jesse!" Kenta pleaded, grabbing the items and fighting with him for them._

_" It seems Kenta is having trouble with Jesse." Brooklynn thought._

_" Please let go!" Kenta said, pulling the items._

_" Kaoru, we'll make them surrender with one spell." Mange said_

_A yellow glow came from Kaoru's hands. Her face in total angre. She screamed in angre._

_" Saisu!" Brooklynn called, Kaoru crossed her hands and the attack launched. Kenta screamed. Jesse didn't care. He jumped away._

_" He is incredibly agile!" Mange said, Kaoru's arms were up in the air in rage still screaming._

_" That perverted boy is bouncing around!" Kaoru said in rage._

_Kenta was crying upset. Kaoru didn't care._

_" That person is frightened just by the Saisu attack. It could be they're first fight." Pain said. " They're spells are dangerous."_

_" You two calmed down." Death said_

_" Our rage doesn't matter hardly anymore..." Pain and Wretched both said_

_" Brooklynn! Mange!" Kaoru shouted angrilly, she put her arms up and down angrilly._

_" compared to Kaoru's rage." They finished_

_" Saisu!" Brooklynn said. The attack missed both the owner and spell caster._

_" This child...that scary attack." Kenta said crying. " I have to quickly end this battle. Amuron!" Jesse's arm extended  
Everyone stared in amazement._

_"Steal they're book now please!" Kenta said. [Brooklynn and Mange are the spell casters only having magic if there is a human  
partner. Kenta is the spell caster and Jesse's the owner.] Jesse's arm, with force, flipped Kaoru's dress/skirt. It went  
over her head somewhat. It exposed her panties and bra. She basicly pulled it down and screamed in rage and humiliation._

_" No steal they're book!" Kenta said, hitting Jesse over and over._

_Kaoru blushed a blush of embarassment._

_" Kaoru we're going to leave are seats..." Pain said_

_" No, you stay right where you are!" Mange and Kenta both say._

_Kaoru's rage makes it very scary at this point. " With Kathy in her rampaging state...she wouldn't calm down..if I, alone, pushed her." Brooklynn  
thought scaredly._

_" Please leave us alone! We had our part of this fight." Kenta pleaded in thought._

_Kaoru, calm down please and aim for him!" She told Kaoru._

_" I'll definitely, will kill him till he's dead!" Kaoru said, angrilly._

_They repeated Saisu over and over, missing._

_" It's dangerous. We need to stop." Kenta pleaded. " But I don't know all the spells at all. I only knew the arm extending one." He thought,  
making a face._

_" Mange, don't let that pervert thing near me!" Kaoru said, looking scared, moving her arms up and down at her sides."_

_" Seushiu!" Mange said. Kaoru put up a sheild that went all around. Kenta screamed. " He's going to collide!" He thought._

_" Aguraruga!" Kenta said scared. He made a face while saying the spell. Jesse jumped in the ground in a blue splash._

_A little pause happens and then the blue light came behind her. She looked in 's hair flung up as Jesse lifted her skirt/dress.  
The other spell was still in affect. Kaoru stared forward in complete embarasesment/angre._

_" He can go under ground freely?" Mange asked, shocked. He still lifted up her skirt, in shock._

_" I'm not at any fault. I said nothing about flipping skirts!" Kenta cried. Kaoru tried to punch him angrilly. Though Kenta  
did a slow motion move. Kaoru was going to attack but slowed down. Jesse sticks his tongue out and walks to her backside._

_" Ahh baby!" Jesse said, piglike. He slapped her butt._

_" Gahgahgahgahgah!" Kaoru stuttered and then she was finally able to move. " Gahhhh!" She punched him  
extremly hard!_

_" Brooklynn! I feel so much hate!" Kaoru whined, darker aura surrounded her. The book glowed in Brooklynn's hands._

_"I'm scared of this spell...." Brooklynn thought. Jesse ran away by Kenta using a scary unknown spell._

_"Chajiru Saifodon" Mange called. A huge sword was seen. It has a face and below it, a crystal mirror. The  
the sword girls eyes open, red._

_" What happening to the crystal mirror?" Death asked_

_" It's projecting somesort of image." Wretched and Pain both say. They were right. The image becae clear. It shows Kaoru's skirt  
getting touched from behind, to her having it touched and flipped then she tries to hit him._

_" I see. This spell takes all her angre and humiliation she had and uses that as a weapon. Though that's going to leave a mark."  
Pain said, as he said it, The mirror projected Jesse peeking from below while she jumped, Jesse lifting Kaoru's skirt after the Aguraruga  
spell was casted, the arm stretching accident with her skirt being flipped till you saw her bra and panties, and the whole grabbing of  
her personal stuff. While projecting that, the face got madder and madder by the second. She was launched by an angry Kaoru. It attacked  
dead on._

Loud-a-nator shuts off.

" Man your right!" Boomer said, he hid behind Buttercup, whom pushed him away.

" Don't worry, Kaoru never hardly gets that angry." I reminded him.

" That's all to come folks! The end of this RANDOM chapter is over! Bye, bye!" I say.

* * *

**Uh...I've been busy much and so this is what I've done. Crappy much but still. The next is a Christmas verson. [ Kaoru and old friends saved Christmas.] **


	4. P and F MCC!

**We're back!**

Kaoru walked in glaring angrily. Her hair up in her normal way. She had one hand in a fist while the other was holding a cell phone.

" What's wrong Kaoru?" Bubbles asked, Kaoru ignored her.

" Yeah....What?.....Sure but where though?.....YOUR SICK DUDE!YOUR PAYING HER FOR...THAT!" Kaoru said., " Nina is gettin' payed for this how much again?  
....Wolf!"

" What's she babbling about?" Buttercup said, rudely.

"She's talking and or yelling at the Disney company." I said, blushing. "Since she's playing Phineas and some other characters.....she has to try  
to find a location for the Phineas and Ferb Musical Countdown. Which will be here cause I sorta thought that..."

" Seriously?" Momoko, Blossom, Bubbles, Miyako, Brick Z, Brick, Boomer, and Boomer Z asked

" Yeah and-" I started

" You mean we'll hear the songs backstage?" Bubbles and Miyako asked.

" Yeah....and-"

" Will there be the directors and stuff?" Both Boomer's asked

" Yeah. You might hate this Butch Z because....I don't know...WRETCHED is coming." I said, taunting him.

" Sure. Whatever, bye." Kaoru said, hanging up.

" Aren't you happy Kathy? Wretched's coming!" Bart teased, Kaoru blushed a bit.

" Aww wook the baby has a cwash!" Both Butch's mocked, Kaoru gave them both a death glare.

" Keep being mean to me and this will be you in five seconds Butch Z!" She said, holding her hand up and her hand was on fire.  
[Dragon Dance form allows her to do that freely.]

"Eep!" Butch Z cowardly said, scared.

" Good...Retards don't have a say." Kaoru said darkly.

" What got into you today?" I asked, Kaoru looked down darkly.

" You know moron." She said angrily.

" B-DAY!" I shouted happily

" Ha-" Momoko started

" Shut it. I hate my birthday, now let me leave you at that." Kaoru said, sourly.

" Awww but how?why? EVERYONE LIKES THEIR B-DAYS!" Bubbles shouted, thankfully not using her sonic scream.

" Bad things happen....bad things happened.......so many horrible, scary things people get nightmares by.I shouldn't  
have seen the things I witnessed.....things that would be bad for anyone would cry about...." Kaoru said  
quitely. She put her legs on the chair. She hugged her legs looked down." I'm a monster.......I don't  
cry.......so many scary sights so many....."

"O...kay.....I thought I'd never seen the day she goes insane." I said. Kaoru glared.

" I've been crazy people drove me to that...with their...their horrible uncaring ways..." Kaoru said darker.

" What? What do you mean?" Buttercup asked, creeped out.

" People hated me for whom I was....they treated me less than. They've picked on me, beat the hell out of me and many horrible things...  
after what had happened. They made me this way. Remember how you said that I don't show emotions? They made me not. I used to be  
happy...very happy...kind.I showed them showed me nothing except horrible taunting laughter filled with hate."

" Well.....I hope....things get better." I said.

" People say the same thing. LIES! LIES! LIES!"Kaoru said. She stood on her chair, flailing her arms angrily.

" Okay when are-" Blossom started when people came in setting cameras and such for the musical countdown episode.

" KayKay!" A person called out. She had black hair and blue eyes. She ran in her signature outfit for Isabella. A  
purple with a shoes, the hair, you name it. [the difference is the eye color]

"Hey Isabella! Oh..sorry Lily." Kaoru said.

" Hey PhinVenStacandace! Oh I mean Kaoru!" Lily joked, " What'cha Doin'? She said, sounding like the character.

" Nothin'. Where's Ferb and Baljeet? They said they'll be here." Kaoru said

"Your Isabella?" Momoko asked

" Yep! What'cha doin' here?" Lily asked

" We're here because Humiliation the show..you know." Brick said.

" Yep. By the way, Brick Z was sooo funny singing the Barney song!" Lily said.

" Hello." A voice said, running up. The boy was in Baljeet/Ferbs clothes. His eye color was dark brown and hair dark brown with orange  
streaks.

" Wretched!" Kaoru hugged him.

"Hi Ru!" Wretched said. " Oh I mean Vanessa."

Kaoru blushed a bit. "Thanks......"

Butch was getting angrier by the second. He got jealous of him. Everyone knew that.

" Out my way nerd." Pain said in his Buford voice.

" Pain nice to see you!" Lily said

" You to Lil's." He said.

" Miss us fare leader?" The girls said. The ElectricStorm Girls said, posing as FireSide Girls.

" PHINEAS! FERB!" Jazzmin yelled

"By any chance did that help Isabella?" Kaoru asked

Lily pretended to hiccup.

" Guess not." She replied.

"PHINEAS!" Jazzmin boomed

" What?" Kaoru asked

" Nothing!" Jazzmin confessed.

" We're on in3...2...1...0!" A person said.

"We're here from PFStudios in Downtown 're live in with a studio audience. It's the Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown!  
Our hosts will be...

Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Major "Francis" Monogram!"The thing called.

The two Argue over the name for awhile.

"ANYWHO! We're not here to talk about my name and it's 're here because kids adore Phineas and Ferb all over the world!They  
voted for their favorite songs!"Major Monogram said." We're counting them down. Staring with ten!Are you ready Dr.D?"

" Francis, Franny. Yes, very macho." Dr. Doofenshmirtz commented.

"See! This is why I go by Major." Major Monogram said angrilly. They turned there attention to a screen.

"Get Ready for the Bettys" flashed on the screen. It was sung by the Bettys, Candace, and Stacy.

" Ladies and Gentleman! Candace and her best friend Stacy!" The head Betty, Messy said. Crash started playing the drums.

**Messy:  
You gotta bang your Betty Bango's  
And bring that Betty Base guitar!  
And with the Betty Back Beat  
You'll go Betty, Betty far!  
All:  
So drop your boring baggage,  
And come with Missy, Tink, and Crash!  
There's a Betty bandwagon  
Going to a Betty bash!**

**Get ready for the Bettys, ready for the Bettys!  
Get ready for the Bettys, ready for the Bettys!  
(Ready for the Bettys!)  
Get ready for the Bettys, ready for the Bettys~  
It's the best thing you can do!  
Get ready for the Bettys 'cause the Bettys are ready for you! [There doing this all live for them but on a screen for  
others.**

" What did you think of it Dr.D?" Major Monogram asked

" It's too loud. Kids today with there loud rock and roll." Dr. Doofenshmirtz rudely

" Well here's a death jam that's really kicking it old school." Major Monogram said.

" That whole street stuff you really can't pull off." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said

" Roll number nine please." He said with a sigh.

" Here goes nothing! See yeah!" Kaoru said to her friends then raced to the stage.

" Queen of Mars" Flashed on the screen. t said it was sung by Candace.

The backround music starts.

" That's it!"Kaoru or as the others call her, Candace. " Your gettin' it.

**Kaoru/Candace**

**I was just a lonely girl,  
Lookin' for a little fun,  
Though without a friend in the world,  
I was forced to find a new one!**

**Now I'm the queen of Mars,  
I was invisible on earth.  
It only took a magic portal to Mars,  
To give me some self worth!**

**You put a crown on my head,  
And you all seem to worship me,  
Though you don't understand a word I said,  
Still you treat me with royalty!**

**Cause I'm the queen of Mars,  
I was invisible on earth.  
It only took a magic portal to Mars,  
To give me some self worth!**

**Phineas/ Jazzmin:  
Wahoo! Follow that music Ferb**!

Screen turns off.

" This kid here in this animated audience in Cindy." Major Monogram said.

A big fan that was nerdy. [ I forgotten his name] pushed Cindy. " PHINEAS AND FERB ROCKS!" He shouted.

" Then lets throw it over to my partner in crime, not that I did. Carol! Who wrote these cards?" Major Monofram asked

" Agent M sir." He answered.

" A type writer?Do you realize that most of the kids haven't even seen a type writer?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked.

" We're on a budget." Major Monofram said

" You went to an antique store..." Dr. Doofenshmirtz thought.

" Moving on! Number eight!" He said fast." Roll tape!"

" Wait! You have tape and not just using finger shadows now?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked.

" Number eight!" He said

"Ain't got rhythm" sung by Phineas and Sherman. Flashed on screen. [Kaoru and Wretched]

**Phineas/Kaoru: So you're saying that you don't have rhythm,  
But listen what you're doing right there!  
With that stamp and a book you got a real nice hook!  
Sounds to me like you got rhythm to spare!**

**Sherman/Wretched: I have no idea what you're talking about,  
I've got as much rhythm as that chair!  
What happened to me was a tragedy,  
But I don't have to be a millionaire!  
Look, I got a sweet deal going on here,  
I got all the books that I can read!  
All these sweet old ladies and this carpet from the 80's!  
What more could a librarian need?  
[shush]  
Besides, I ain't got rhythm!  
No, I ain't got rhythm!  
Said I ain't got rhythm!  
I ain't got rhythm!**

**Phineas/Kaoru: You're kidding me right, y-you're kidding me!?  
Don't you see what you were doing right then?  
That's a wicked groove you were starting to move!  
Mister, you've got rhythm times ten!**

**Sherman/Wretched: I think perhaps that you're not listening,  
I find it tedious to repeat.  
It's no big crime,  
I just can't keep time,  
I'm telling you I lost the beat!  
I don't need my face on T-shirts,  
Or hit a power-chord guitar!  
They were screaming my name,  
I guess it's a shame.  
But I don't need to be a rock star!  
Besides, I ain't got rhythm!  
No, I ain't got rhythm!  
Said I ain't got rhythm!  
I ain't got rhythm!  
I ain't got rhythm  
Phineas/Kaoru: Sounds like rhythm to me!  
Sherman/Wretched: No, I ain't got rhythm!  
Phineas/Kaoru: Seems like they all agree  
Sherman/Wretched: Said I ain't got rhythm!  
Phineas/Kaoru: But you're laying down some funky syncopation!**

**Sherman/Wreched: I ain't got rhythm!  
Phineas:/Kaoru But you got that beat!  
Sherman/Wretched: No, I ain't got rhythm!  
Phineas/Kaoru: Look at them, they're stomping their feet!  
Sherman/Wretched: Said I ain't got rhythm!  
Phineas/Kaoru: It's time for you to rock a brand new generation!  
Library patrons: Brand new generation!  
Phineas/Kaoru and Sherman/Wretched: Gonna rock a brand new generation!  
Sherman/Wretched: Cause I ain't got rhythm!**

**Woman, spoken: Huh. Would you just go join the band?**

**Library patrons: Ain't got rhythm!  
Ain't got rhythm!  
Ain't got rhythm!  
Ain't got rhythm!**

**"HEY I GOT RHYTHEM!" Wretched/Sherman screamed**

" I knew I couldn't appear on the cliptastic countdown, empty handed that is. I brought something that everyone can enjoy!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz  
said." BEHOLD! THE MUSIC CLIP-I-NATOR!" Shows a huge machine.

" We don't have time for emotionally scaring back stories!"Major Monogram said.

" Maybe I should give you an emotional scaring FRONT story!" Doofenshmirtz countered back.

" That makes no sense." Major Monogram said.

" IT DOESN'T HAVE TO! I HAVE A MONSTER TRUCK!" He said

Major complained. "Video number-

"SEVEN!" Doof said then ran over Major's foot

"That was my foot."Major complained.

"Mom it's your birthday showed up on screen it said it was sung by Candace. [And the others]

**Jazzmin: [Even though Kaoru MADE the song.]  
Mom it's your birthday  
Thanks for all the care and love you give  
Not to mention the meals and times I get kinda nervous  
And forget to tell you how I feel  
Im a little high strung  
Its just because Im young  
Mom I adore ya  
And Ill do anything for ya  
Although my brothers make me frantic  
With every single crazy antic  
And when Im bouncing off the walls  
You're the one who stays calm  
Because you love me for who I am  
I'll always love you mom.**

" The music clips-i-nator. MIND CONTROL-A-NATOR!" Doofenshmirtz said." Err...ummm...Video number 6!"

" E.v.i.l B.o.y.s" Flashed on the screen, being sung by Candace.

" Now Candace, did you go near wild parshnips again?" Her mom said

**Candace/Kaoru: Those boys are always up to something,  
And it's bringing me to tears,  
Cause just before you get home  
It always just magically disappears!  
Those boys are evil!  
But before you get home they somehow always clean up the mess!  
Vivian/Jazzmin: (Testify Candace, Testify!)  
Candace: Those boys are evil!  
Let me spell it out for you mom  
E-V-I-L B-O-Y-S!**

**They built a roller coaster,  
And a beach in the backyard!  
Drove cattle through the city,  
And messed up the boulevard!  
They took me back in time,  
When we went to that museum!  
They built fifty foot tree-house robots,  
But still you didn't see them!**

**Those boys are evil!  
Their crazy shenanigans cause me all kind of distress!  
Those boys are evil!  
Sing it with me!  
E-V-I-L B-O-Y-S!**

**I know you think they're saints!  
But mom I'm here to tell,  
Those B-O-Y-S they're just E-V-I-L!  
Those boys are evil!  
They're making me feel like my head's in the hydraulic press!  
And that don't feel too good!  
Those boys are evil!  
Everybody!  
E-V-I-L B-O-Y-S!  
That's what I'm talking about!  
E-V-I-L B-O-Y-S!  
That's right those boys are  
Evil little boys!**

" That was stinking fresh! I'm making that one my ringtone!" Major said. "A special guest will be here! He has his own  
death jam!"

Audience: "Shubedobedobedoba!"

" It's p to the p, p squared, or as I like to call him, Agent P!" He said, Perry came out with his song, Major asked him  
a question the ran back off. "Thanks for your votes, video number five!"

"S.i.m.p Squirrels in my pants extended verson performed by two guys and the Parque." It flashed.

**Candace/Kaoru: AHH! AAH! AHHHH! AAH! AHH!**

**Street Performer 1: Now somebody, anybody, everybody scream! [She's dancing this so...I feel bad]**

**Candace/Kaoru: AAH!  
There's squirrels in my pants!**

**Street Performer 1: That girl's got some serious squirrels in her pants.**

**Candace/Kaoru: There's squirrels in my pants!**

**Street Performer 1: Tell me what's making you jump like that!**

**Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my pants!**

**Street Performer 1: Ain't got no chickens,  
Ain't got no rats.....**

**Background singers: S-I-M-P,  
Candace/Kaoru and Background singers: Squirrels in my pants!**

**Street Performer 1: S to the I to the M to the P,  
Then maybe you can be moving like me...**

**Street Performer 2: Step right over and watch me put it down...**

**Candace/Kaoru: Squirrels! Squirrels! Background singers: S to the I to the M to the P**

**Street Performer 2: Step right over and watch me put it...**

**Background singers and Street Performer 2: S to the I to the M to the P!**

**Street Performer 2: Who you got back home watering your plants...**

**Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants!**

**Street Performer 1: How can I qualify for government grants?**

**Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants!**

**Street Performer 2: Yeah...  
Hypnotize me, put me in a trance...**

**Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants!**

**Street Performer 1: Got an Aunt Florence living in France...**

**Background singers: She can't see the-  
Candace/Kaoru: Squirrels in my Pants!**

**Background singers: Step right over and watch me put it down...**

**Candace/Kaoru: Squirrels! Squirrels! Background singers: S to the I to the M to the P!**

**Background singers: Step right over and watch me put it...**

**Background singers: S to the I to the M to the P!**

If you wanna know how I'm doin' this dance  
S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my pants!  
There's something in my trousers; you know it ain't ants!  
S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my pants!  
Yeah, True Italian Bourgeoisie  
Baby you don't need an academic degree.!  
Everybody smellin' my potpourri!  
S to the I to the M to the P!

**Step right over and watch me put it down!  
(Squirrels! Squirrels!)  
Step right over and watch me put it down  
Down on the ground!  
Cuz you know I've got it goin' on!**

**S to the I to the M to the P!  
S to the I to the M to the P!  
If your pockets are empty get a cash advance!  
S to the I to the M to the P! (Squirrels! Squirrels!)  
If you're losing your hair get yourself implants!  
If you're wrestling a bear then you ain't got a chance!  
Old Uncle Freddy just rages and rants!  
Ain't about love! Ain't about romance!  
I got squirrels in my pants!**

" My machine will enslave the entire tri-state area! Hahaha" Doof said, then caught himself. " My carrier! Look, it'sin silver!  
I got it in the divorce."

" Here's a number I like to call four!" Major said.

" Little Brothers [made again by Kaoru first] was shown. I was sung by Stacy"  
" I kinda miss the little guys. It's like I have a whole other side of our relationship I haven't noticed before." Jazzmin/Candace said

**[Kaoru/Stacy]  
Little Brother, I remember when you first came home,  
Then came another, little brother of our own.  
Even though you break my toys, you will always be my........  
Little brothers, cause you're younger, we're related, and you're boys.  
Even when you're making to much noise, you will always be my.......  
Little brothers, cause you're younger, we're related, and you're boys  
Little brothers,  
Little brothers,  
Little brothers.**

[Both Doof and Major agrue over the fact Major has no socks on]

" Well here's video number three!" Major said

"Busted came on screen and said it was sung by Vanessa and Candace.]

**Vanessa/Kaoru: I can see the things you're doin'  
And you think that I'm naïve  
But when I get the goods on you  
She'll finally believe**

**Candace/Jazzmin: She says it's all just drama  
But every bubble's got to pop  
She's gonna see just what you're doin'**

**Both: And then you're finally gonna have to stop!  
Don't think you're gonna win this time  
'Cause you better believe I'm gonna drop a dime on you  
I'll get ya! (yeah)  
I'll get ya! (yeah)  
And when I do, you're gonna be busted!  
(Busted!)**

**Candace/Jazzmin: I don't wanna put the hurt on you  
But you better believe me**

**Both: When I tell you that I finally got the dirt on you,  
You're busted.  
(Busted!)**

**Vanessa/Kaoru: Yeah, she's finally gonna see the light,yeah**

**Both: This is how it's gonna be,  
When she finds out that I was always right,  
You're busted!**

**Both: There's a new cop on the beat,  
And I'm bringing down the heat,  
Candace/Jazzmin: My eyes are wise to all your lies,  
'Cause you're not that discreet.  
Vanessa/Kaoru: And I don't care what you've heard,  
Both: 'Cause there's one six letter word,  
Vanessa: It's gonna set me free,  
Candace/Jazzmin: (Gonna set me free)  
Vanessa/Kaoru: It starts with a "B"!  
Candace/Jazzmin: (Starts with a "B"!)  
Both: It goes B-U-S-T-E-D!  
You are busted!  
(Busted!)**

**Both: I don't wanna put the hurt on you  
But you better believe me,  
When I tell you that I finally got the dirt on you,  
(I'll get ya!)  
You're busted.  
(Busted!)**

**(Don't think you're gonna win this time.)  
Vanessa/Kaoru: Yeah, she's finally gonna see the light.**

**(Drop a dime on you.)  
Both: This is how it's gonna be,  
When she finds out that I was always right,  
(I'll get ya!  
I'll get ya!)  
You're busted!**

" Say, what are you doing?" Major asked

" Your doom!" He said then put a cage over Major Monogram.

" Get Agent P Carol!" Major Monogram yelled

" He's in the green room sir!" Carol replied

" That would be easy.." He muttered " Please enjoy video number two!"

" Backyard Beach flashes on screen and is sung by Ferb."

**Ferb/Wretched: Listen up people and I'll teach ya  
'Bout Phineas and Ferb  
And the backyard beach, ya!  
Every morning, Phineas, he gonna say!  
Singers: Say!  
"Brother, whatcha gonna do today?"  
Now you see we're having fun  
Playing under the sun,  
And get in line, get in line  
Cause the wet ski's running!  
A backyard beach, a backyard beach!  
Nothing's outta reach,  
we got the backyard beach!  
You can change in the broken hut,  
Drink out of a coconut,  
Three games for a token, but the rest is free!  
You got skiing, parasailing,  
Surfing and a-flailing!  
Your contacts need saline,  
Or else you can't see!**

" Hahaha!Now my ultimate victory is atlarge! This machine has a formula that can be stuck in their heads forever!" Doof gloated,  
he turned the machine on.

Machine: My name is Doof and you'll do what I say! Wohwoh! [repeats]

" NOO!" Major Monogram screamed.

Member: My name is Doof and you'll do as I say! Wohwoh!

[Agent P defeats his machine and unravels video number one.]

" NOOO! NOT THE NUMBER ONE REQUESTED PHINEAS AND FERB SONG! Though, never before seen extended. NOT THAT!"  
Doof yelled  
"Gitchi Gitchi Goo means I love you flashed on screen then sung by Phineas and the Ferbettes]

"Ladies and Gentlemen, The Ferbettes! I'm Phineas and This is Ferb and were gonna sing a song" Kaoru/Phineas said

**Phineas/Kaoru:  
Bow chika bow wow,  
Candace/Jazzmin:That's what my baby says!  
mow mow mow  
Candace/Jazzmin:and my heart starts pumpin'  
chika chika chu wop  
Candace/Jazzmin,Ferbettes/ElectricStorm Girls,Kaoru/Phineas, and Ferb/Wretched:Never Gonna Stop Gitchi Gitchi Goo means That I Love You**

**Phineas/Kaoru:My baby's got her own way of talking  
Whenever she says something sweet  
And she knows it's my world she's a rockin'  
Though my vocabulary's incomplete  
And Though it may sound confusing  
Ferbettes/ESG and Lily and Candace/Jazzmin:[ohh]  
Phineas/Kaoru Ferbettes/ESG, and Candace/Jazzmin:Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight  
Phineas/Kaoru:But I never feel like I'm Losing  
Ferbettes/ESG and Lily and Candace/Jazzmin:(losing)  
Phineas/Kaoru:When I take the time to translate  
Everyone:Here's what i'm talking 'bout**

**Bow chika bow wow,  
Ferbettes/ESG and Lily and Candace/Jazzmin:That's what my baby says!  
Phineas/Kaoru:mow mow mow  
Ferbettes/ESG and Lily and Candace/Jazzmin:and my heart starts pumpin'  
Phineas/Kaoru:chika chika chu wop  
Everyone but Ferb/Wretched:Never Gonna Stop Gitchi Gitchi Goo means That I Love You**

**Phineas/Kaoru:Well I don't know what to do  
Ferbettes/ESG and Lily and Candace/Jazzmin(I don't know what to do)  
Phineas/Kaoru:Phineas/Kaoru:But I think i'm getting through  
Ferbettes/ESG and Lily and Candace/Jazzmin:(I think I'm getting through)  
'Cause when i say I Love You  
Ferbettes/ESG and Lily and Candace/Jazzmin:(I Say I Love You)  
Phineas/Kaoru:She says I Gitchi Gitchi Goo You Too!  
Ferbettes/ESG and Lily and Candace/Jazzmin:[Gitchi Gitchi Goo you too! Gitchi GitchiGo you to!]  
Phineas/Kaoru:Don't need a Dictionary**

**Phineas/Kaoru:Bow chika bow wow,  
Ferbettes/ESG and Lily and Candace/Jazzmin:That's what my baby says!  
Phineas/Kaoru:mow mow mow  
Candace/Jazzmin:and my heart starts pumpin'  
Phineas/Kaoru:chika chika chu wop  
Everyone:Never Gonna Stop Gitchi Gitchi Goo means That I Love You**

**Phineas/Kaoru:(I said A) Bow chika bow wow,  
Ferbettes/ESG and Lily and Candace/Jazzmin: [claps hands along with the crowd]  
Candace/Jazzmin:That's what my baby says!  
Phineas/Kaoru:mow mow mow  
Candace/Jazzmin:and my heart starts pumpin'  
Phineas/Kaoru:chika chika chu wop  
Candace/Jazzmin and Phineas/Kaoru:Never Gonna Stop Gitchi Gitchi Goo means That I Love You  
Gonna Stop Gitchi Gitchi Goo means That I Love You  
Gonna Stop Gitchi Gitchi Goo means....That I Love You.  
Baby!  
Baby!  
Baby!  
Ferb/Wretched:(Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby)  
Candace/Jazzmin and Phineas/Kaoru:Never Gonna Stop Gitchi Gitchi Goo means That I Love You!**

Kaoru runs over to the others. Wretched and the performers that were her other friends followed aswell.

" Congratulations!v You stopped Doofenshmirtz, saved the Tri-state area, and showed the number one video of  
the countdown." Major Monogram said. "Well, thanks for tuning in folks!We'll see you next time! Say  
goodnight Doofenshmirtz!"

" I'll get out of this cage eventually.I'll get my revenge, then you'll name will still be Fransis." Doofenshmirtz replied  
then camera shuts off.

" What yeah think?" Kaoru asked.

" I got-" Buttercup started, but Miyako cut her

" It was great! My favorite song was Busted!" Miyako said.

" Agreed." Brick Z and Brick said.

" Well....I still thought SIMP was funny." I said, though I like busted better and Gitchi Gitchi Goo."

" Agreed." Both Blossom's said

" Here, you might be thirsty!" Both Bubbles's said, handing Kaoru lemonade.

Kaoru: O.o......

" Kaoru... you okay...?" I asked

" Wretched is HAWT AND Sexy!" She blurted out. She was getting crazy.

" I think she isn't okay." Brick pointed out.

" YOU THINK!" I shouted " WHAT'D YOU GIVE HER?"

" It was supposed it be lemonade. I got it over there." Both said and pointed

" RETARDS THAT'S HARD LEMONADE!" I yelled

" BUTCH Z I handsome!" She giggled.

" Okayy..." Others said

" Kaoru made now!" Kaoru said, taking a chain saw out.

"...." Everyone runs away for there lives!

" I wanta -huccups- chase them!"She said, the chased us.

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
I got this idea and the Christmas thing....I sorta...lost it! -_-" Dares will bein next time!


	5. Killing?

**"WELCOME BACK TO HUMILIATION! We're here live with both versons of the Powerpuff Girls! Previously on Humiliation, we had to watch a musical countdown by Phineas and Ferb!Now were gonna be back to the show!" **I said to everyone

" Why did you take so long?" Buttercup asked me, annoyed as usual.

" Well....I had alot of crap going on. Sorry!" I say. This is from.....a reader named Tomboi 22!

" If I know anything, this will suck." Butch commented, looking at Kaoru doing so. Kaoru growled at Butch. Just growled.

Tomboi 22 wrote:

"I dare Momoko to wear a bikini for a hour!"

The end!

" What!" Momoko said, she was utterly of coarse didn't want to do this. I can tell by her reaction.

" Momoko, do you know what I'm gonna tell you?" I asked her.

"Ummmm...you heard the card, just do it! Or are you chicken?" She asked, scared.

" Your smarter than I thought. JUST DO THE DANG DARE!!!!" I yelled.

" Alright, alright." Momoko said, giving in then went into the changing room. Then came out, in a pink and white bikini.

" Here's the next one. This is from........Sakura300000!" I said, then read the card.

Sakura300000 wrote:

" I dare Kaoru and Buttercup to have a starring contest, and then a soccer mach, and then a one-on-one basketball game!!"

The end!

Kaoru turned, facing Buttercup. "No." Kaoru said, sharply

" Awwww...why not?" I asked, curiously.

" Well...that ain't fair cause she has super powers and she can kill me if she wants to....." Kaoru said, she did have a point to that.

" I won't kill you....yet..." Kaoru stared at her.

" You can use Dragon Dance Flare you know." I hinted, she instantly got it and transformed into Dragon Dance Flare.

" Now your on!" Kaoru said, challenging her. Kaoru always hated THAT Buttercup...wait, not hated, she disliked Buttercup all, she did look like...Nikki.

" Your on!" Buttercup challenged back.

" THIS WILL BE ON AND LAST FOR A MINUTE! READY!"I declared "Ready, set, go!" They has this glare that...that has darkness behind it. This was easy when she's dark and scary. The minute was up, both were the winners. Tie.

" Simple, too easy." Buttercup gloated

Kaoru looked at her, angrilly. Buttercup always was either happy or down right pissed off. She had no reason to be always angry but Kaoru does. Yet she's the bad guy. Always better, if she was her father's other daughter, he'd be happy. But with Kaoru....He made her work hard. Think hard, act soft and tough, be smarter and better at mostly anything. She hated that.

" Next is Soccer!" I made a soccer arena. " First to ten wins! Ready, set, GO!" It took a very, VERY large amount of time.

First match: Kaoru:1 Buttercup:1  
Second:Kaoru:4 Buttercup:3  
Third:Kaoru:5 Buttercup:6  
Fourth:Kaoru:7 Buttercup:7  
5th:Kaoru:9 Buttercup:9  
And six: Kaoru:10 Buttercup:9

" Kaoru wins!!!!!!" I called

" Yay!" Kaoru said, she was happy to see her lose. Buttercup pouted in defeat.

" Lastly it is the......BASKETBALL TORNEMENT!" I said. First to five wins! 1...2...3..GO GO GO!"

" Gahhhh! Your good." Kaoru commented, stealing the ball from Buttercup, she dribbled it to the other basket, then got scored!

Kaoru:1 Buttercup:0

Buttercup dribbled the ball, blocking Kaoru then tossed it in Kaoru's hoop.

Kaoru:1 Buttercup:3

Kaoru dribbled and was tackled by Buttercup, she was dizzy alittle, but recoved then stole the ball from Buttercup. That happened for minutes, until it ended with Buttercup being the winner.

" Ouch, not so rough next time okay?" Buttercup scowled at Kaoru, Kaoru's smile weakened.

" Bad sportsmenship." Kaoru muttered, getting up.

" Well...The next one's from the same user... that she/he wants Himeko and Princess to have a talent/Fashion Show!" I said, semi-happy

" Well...have fun with that..." Kaoru said, she was about to walk off,but I stopped her.

" Where are you going?" I asked, curiosly.

"I have...important things I have to clear up." She looked down when saying that. Her left eye hidden is blackness saying that. Then tears formed in Kaoru's visable. Had I not remembered that today was still her birthday? Or the fact that her locket still remained a mystery?Kaoru walked off, unable to say much more.

" Hold the phone...the talent/fashion show will wait. I want to figure something out..." I said, myself upset.

" Wait, figure what?" Blossom said, taking charge of this.

" Kaoru was crying. I saw her cry for some reason...maybe it's because it's still her birthday...or maybe she hadn't gotten over her locket being destroyed." I said, blurting out what I was thinking.

" That stupid old thing? It-" Butch Z said, but got cut off by Bart grabbing his shirt in angre.

" HOW DARE YOU! I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR TALKING ILL ABOUT HER AGAIN! I THOUGHT ALL THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS WERE OKAY AND DON'T DO THINGS TO MAKE A GIRL SAD BUT I GUESS ONE WASN'T AFTER ALL!" Bart yelled at him." IF YOU KEEP ON BEING MEAN TO HER, I'LL KILL YOU!!"

" Jeez, it's just-"

" NO IT'S NOT JUST A LOCKET, IT'S HER ONLY PRESENT FROM HER MOTHER...HER ONLY THING TO REMEMBER MOM! HER DEATH KEEPS HAUNTING HER EVERYDAY AND YOU MAKE IT WORSE!  
She..she saw her death..she sees things that no one would ever dare to muster." He said, again was sadness coating his words, why is that?

"What do you mean by that?" I couldn't help asking.

" She seen...she even shed...so many tears. So much she seen. The day we moved back to Tokyo, Kaoru promised..." Bart said, then remembered what she said.

" I will never show any tears..any pain..nothing at all. For that is weak, and..weak...[sniffs] weak can only hurt and kill the ones you love." He continued, we stared at him, wide eyed. " She never seen pure happiness. Not to the fullest. All she remembers was pain, sadness and fear she was given. She..she never was had the chance to be purely innocent."

" W-what?" ButchZ asked. He was beinging to see her true self.

" She was angry when she got here...when she met Buttercup...she told me..told me that she was jealous of Buttercup. Kaoru figured that Buttercup was happy with sisters that cared. She said that she is...innocent. Buttercup has never needed to work to become stronger. She got envious of her courage and bravery. She wanted to be loved and not treated like a tool to be molded and shaped. She didn't want to be smart."Bart said, tears coating his light green eyes.

" Jealous...of me?" Buttercup asked, shocked.

" Yes. People fear you...no one would mess and hurt you. People toyed with her on purpose. Messing up how she ..they hated her. She wasn't good enough for anyone. They hated her more when..when they saw how smart she is. They bullied her. She didn't ever fight back because she was terrified of them. Nikki, Nick, and Kiyo would beat her with out mercy. She soon gave up and just fought ..when she comes home, she has bruises many days, she learned not to trust anyone." Bart's voice was filled with mencing pain and agony.

Buttercup looked down, her green orbs hidden."She wants to be like me?"

" Yes..." He said.

" But she's me, she doesn't have to get upset." Buttercup said, pausing.

" No she isn't..Momoko and Blossom aren't. They have similarities but they aren't completely the same. They're two different people. Just like Bubbles and Miyako and You and Kaoru." I explained.

" She wasn't very close to mom..she never had the chance to. Even though she hardly ever sees her, she treasures her time with her." Bart continued."She doesn't fight unless she has the way she met Wretched and his brothers... was by the ...the leader who hates her the most, Nick was the second born and semi stupid, and the last but not least, Kiyo, he''s the last born and the most raging is also the toughest one."

" Can I put that on the loud-a-nator?" I asked him, he nodded."Loud-a-nator if you may?" Loud-a-nator turned on.

_It turned was on a school day, only 3 o'clock in the sky wasn't orange yet, not you saw Kaoru..__that little Kaoru...only 7 years old running in the grass feild of didn't appear to be running for fun. No...she wasn't, __she was running away from three kids that were following her, chasing after her with evil soon was cornered by __the evil looking kids._

_"W-what do you want? I did nothing to you...please don't hurt me..."Kaoru sat down, surrounded. She pleaded with them, __begging them to not hurt her. The trio, Nikki the tallest one and only girl in the group pulled Kaoru's hair while __Nick grabbed her collar._

_" Why would we care what you honestly think? All you are is a coward.A lowly coward looking for a friend in this area." Nick __said, Kaoru flinched as the boy holding her punched her stomach hard. "Why would we care if you are upset?"_

_Nikki hadn't said a word, she just hit her back without mercy. If you wanted to see the devil before Him, she was close to __grabbed Kaoru's right arm and twisted back yelped in unexpected boy broke her arm from this, then went from the next.__Soon, they were almost done with the poor little girl, but they always give her warnings she always follows but they don't._

_Nikki and Nick stomped on Kaoru as she tried to get up._

_" Not so fast little girl, we're not done yet!" Kiyo hissed as they tried to hit her more. Though, that was short lived as 4 boys __didn't seem to thrilled about a girl getting beaten to her death._

_" What are you doing to this girl?" The blue/black haired boy asked, angrilly at the three._

_" What's it look like doofus? Creaming Mastubara! Wanna join in?" Nick asked, being slightly dumb in the process._

_" You know it's wrong to hit a girl. Don't you?" The dark green eyed boy asked, picking Nick up by his collar._

_" It's only the coward Mastubara!" He choked out. The dark green eyed boy growled and held the collar tighter._

_" She's a girl! You guys bombared her! Doesn't that make you three the cowards?" Wretched asked._

_" You can't hit me! I'm a girl, the sw-" Nikki got cut off by a person punching her. Yeah....this is weird...but_  
_Lily, her friend, had punched her._

_" You monster...your purely the devil! She pleaded with you, begged you not to hurt her. But you didn't care and didn'tgive her mercy." Lily said, her angre all beat the trio up and took Kaoru to the hospital._

Loud-a-nator turned off.

"Verdammt!" I heard a person yell from the door. Kaoru stood there, watching everything in angre. [It's German for Damn it!]

"Kaoru I can explain-" Bart said, but was cut off by Kaoru yelling at him.

" HOW DARE YOU! Ich versuchte zu laufen Away From My Vergangenheit, und Sie Geh und bringe sie wieder? Wie konntest du? Deswegen fangen die Leute lachte immer AT ME AND BEING Mean To Me While I Was On My Way Here!!" Kaoru complained in ment "HOW DARE YOU! I TRIED TO RUN AWAY FROM MY PAST AND YOU GO AND BRING IT UP AGAIN? HOW COULD YOU? THAT'S WHY PEOPLE KEPT LAUGHING AT ME AND BEING MEAN TO ME WHILE I WAS ON MY WAY HERE!"

" Sehen Sie, es tut mir leid Schwester, aber ich hatte gerade das zu tun. Butch Z über dich lustig machen es wieder. Es tut mir leid Schwester, bitte verzeihen Sie mir." Bart said in German. That ment "Look, I'm sorry sister but I just had to do that. Butch Z was making fun of you again. I sorry sister, please forgive me."

" Nein, Bruder. Ich kann nicht mehr vergeben. Ich versuchte wirklich schwer, nett zu sein. I really did. Ich glaube,  
ich bin nicht ment für diese Welt. Bitte stellen Sie sicher, daß meine Brüder zu Hause in Ordnung sind. I love them. Ich liebe vergib mir für immer. Ich werde nicht in dieser Welt glücklich zu sein. Pass auf dich auf. Bitte verpassen Sie nicht mich. Ich versuchte ich, um glücklich zu sein, aber ich denke, dass Glück nie in meinem Leben sein würde. Good-Bye ..." Kaoru said, sadly in ment "No, brother. I can not forgive. I tried really hard to be nice. I really did. I think I am not ment for this world. Please make sure that my brothers are at home in order. I love them. I love you. Please forgive me for ever. I'm not going to be happy in this world. Take care. Please do not miss me. I, tried to be happy, but I think that happiness would never be in my life. Good-Bye ..."

" Gehen Sie nicht .. sterben nicht ... wir wollen nicht, dass Sie die ... wir alle um Sie kümmern, Kaoru ... Don't go ..."  
Bart said, tears forming. That ment:Do not go..do not die...We do not want you to...we all care about you, Kaoru...Do not go..."

Kaoru sighed sadly. "Ich muss ... Es tut mir leid ... Ich habe nicht ... fun. Sie sind gemein und machen sich lustig über mich ...Ich kann es nicht Bart. Ich werde dich immer lieben...." Kaoru had told him in German. That means "I must ... I'm sorry ... I have not ... fun. They are mean and make fun of me ... I can not do it Bart.  
I will always love you..."

" WHAT THE HECK ARE THEY SAYING?!" Buttercup said, angry. Kaoru ran off, upset.

" They spoke German to make it so others don't know what they are saying." I said.

"Kaoru...she's going to kill herself." Bubbles was heart broken.

"Say what?" Kaoru's counterparts all asked.

" Well..in German she said she wasn't happy, she stated that she couldn't take people laughing and beingmean any more so she quit. She quit the were talking, unhappy things they said."Bubbles said.

* * *

**Will Kaoru kill herself like she told her brother? Oh.....and cookies to all who asked me to put there dares on here! [throws cookies]**


	6. Death?

**"We're back with Humiliation! Kaoru requested that she wanted to die! Ouch!" **I annonced

" Butch Z?" Bart said darkly, looking down. Darkness surrounds him.

"Yes?"

"YOUR DEAD!" Bart growled, fire engulfed his body showing angre.

" WHY?"

" BECAUSE YOUR THE ONE WHO ALWAYS PISSES HER OFF!" Bart yelled, Butch Z stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

" Well...umm..." Butch Z muttered "Must I explain why I do those things?"

" Yes, I want to know." Bart said, smirking.

" It'sbecauseIloveKaoruandgetpissedseeingherwithWretched." Butch Z mumbled fast.

" What did you say?" Buttercup said, she wanted to join this and see him suffer. Weird of her but that's her.

" I said, "It's because I love Kaoru and get pissed seeing her with Wretched." Butch Z clarified, annoyed.

" I knew it!" All the girls said, but Buttercup.

"What?"

"When I guys mean to a girl, it means he loves her." I say, smartically.

"That means this whole time I loved Blossom???!!" Brick shouted, Blossom blushed an unexpected blush.

"What?" Blossom asked, Brick smiled nervously.

"Um..well..errr" Brick stuttered. Blossom kissed him, pulling his hat off.

" Don't talk."

" Anyways...do you really want to know what she saw at the age of 7?" Bart asked, he calmed down aparently.

" Yeah, that's what she's been complaining about." Buttercup muttered. Bubbles and Miyako glared back at Buttercup, either in disappointment or angre.

"Well...things weren't so bad for her. Kaoru was happy, peaceful girl with brown hair and dark green eyes."  
Bart said.

" Brown hair and dark green eyes?" Buttercup and Butch raised and eyebrow.

" She changes her hair color because she was tired of being called a boy. And the eye color..she does have dark green eyes.  
they just got lighter since...since she got beat up, and the "Dexter" accident, she has bad sight, so she has contacts. She has other stuff wrong with her, but those are the mains." Bart explained.

" [Sighs]Anyway, we'll get this started but first, RollingBubbles saddly dared me to put my sisters and DRBS on." I say, sighing popped up. "Neb, my counterpart." [points to the youngest next to me.] "Nate" [points to the oldest and Nicoles counterpart.]"Augustus"  
[Second oldest and Annies Counterpart.]"Tim" [Toyas counterpart and other youngest] "And these are my sisters, Toya, Annie, and Nicole."

" Anyways, Kaoru's past reviled!" I shouted " Loud-a-nator on!"

" Bye Daddy!" Little Kaoru called out, running out from her fathers car in glee. She ran in, noticing that she hadn't seen her mother.

" Where's mommy?" She thought, then looked around. Her eyes kept widening as she saw marks of blood stain the walls. She walked on then stopped, turned her head hearing on going chatter of rage. She ran to the nearest room that she was in, which was the parents room. She heard more voices come. This time more clearly. A man clearly, that she hadn't known, and her mother's. She hid, scared of the male voice since her mother kept yelling. She hid in the closet, a crack was there. The shirts covered her well.

" Come one baby! You know you love it." The man said, sounded older, and drunk at that.

" Who are you first of all?" Her mom questioned, she got her arm yanked.

" I didn't say you could talk! Now undress!" He yelled. Her eyes was locked on to the sight, unable to turn since if she turned, she would make noise and would be discovered.[Everyones eyes looked away from the screen till IT was over]

Little Kaoru's eyes drenched in tears, saw through until the end. The man left, not leaving the house as she hoped. Kaoru ran out, crying.

" Mommy!" She said, semi-loud. That's natural to her, it is for everyone. She raced to her side, blood dripping onto her dress.

"K-a-o-r-u?" She asked quietly. She looked to see Kaoru's face was soaked in tears, her dark green eyes a blur from them.  
"Don't cry Kaoru, please."

"Mommy!" She whined, her voice becoming unbalanced and full of hiccups from the crying. Her mom silently wiped the tears from the girls face.

"Here.." She handed her daughter a locket.

"Mommy?"

"Natsuhiboshi,naze akai?  
Yuube kanashii yume wo mita, Naite hanashita, Akai me he wo,  
Natsuhiboshi,naze mayou?  
Kieta warashi wo so shitteru Darkara kanashii yume wo miru.

Natsuhiboshi,naze akai?  
Yuube kanashii yume wo mita, Naite hanashita, Akai me he yo,  
Natsuhiboshi,naze mayou?  
Kieta warashi wa sagashitteru Darkara kanashii yume wo miru.

Natsuhiboshi Why are you so red?  
Because I had a sad dream last night. My eyes were red From the tears I shed. Swollen as I cry.

Natsuhiboshi, Why've you lost your way?  
I'm searching for a child who gone afar. She can't be found. [I changed it from He to She] Ohh, I searched all day. My sad dreams come once more.

Natsuhiboshi Why are you so red?  
Because I had a sad dream last night. My eyes are red from the tears I shed. Swollen as I cry.

Natsuhiboshi, Why've you lost your way?  
I'm searching for a child who gone afar. She can't be found. Ohh, I searched all day. My sad dreams come once more."

"IS IT SINGING I HERE?" The man boomed, running into the room. Kaoru's eyes widened as she laid by her mother's side. She felt as though she was a prisoner waiting for her fate of death, unknowing when.

"Who are you?" The man asked, he yanked her by her hair. She screamed as she was forced up to her feet.  
Her mother got up. " Don't touch her!" She managed to say.

The man pointed a gun to Kaoru's head. "Stay out of this you bitch. Now lets see.." The man tried to do the same thing that he did to her mother, but the mother pushed him, letting Kaoru go.

" Why you!" He said, he shot her, much to Kaoru surprise.

" Stop it!" She pushed the gun away from the man. It shot out with a bang.

" Why you!" He yanked her hair again, pulling alot of her hair this time, making the back of her head bleed.

" Please leave my mommy alone." The girl cried, her eyes flowed with on going tears.

" Why should I?" The man asked, smirking. He grabbed the gun again.

" Because..I never really see her.." She cried more. This time seeing her mom scream as she got shot unmercifiully until she dies.

" Mommy..." Kaoru whimpered, she felt her collar being yanked and draged. She felt her self move. Crap...he was trying to kidnap her!With her strength [she is VERY strong...even at a young age.] she pulled away and ran. Her eyes filled with tears to the brim, as she ran. Her sight was as blurry as a cars window is without the windsheild wiper in a rainstorm. She stopped at the cliff she was heading heard his feel pounding on the ground. Hearing this, she backed away, scared as he came close to her. But just then, he pushed her over the cliff in angre! She fell, her eyes widened to the fullest. He left after he did that. She continued to fall...but she had energy pour out of her.

" Ten tails...I need to use you now..." She said, closing her eyes. A symbol appeared. When she landed in the rocky water,  
a green light emerged, then dark red lines replaced it. She was hit with many rocks as she swifted in the current, but could still finally was washed ashore on the beach of Tokyo, since it wasn't summer, it wasn't open.

" Thank you Tusumi." She whispered. Power went back into her body as she got up.

Loud-a-nator turned off.

" Okay..now I feel sorry." Buttercup said, she looked down.

" She been in fight after fight..sent to Juvie..and all...for that seal made her tick."Bart said, Blossom and Momoko stared at eachother, raising an eyebrow.

" Seal?" Both asked.

" She accidently did something.....and was teleported to the Naruto world..and got a seal put on her." Bart said.

" Naruto world?" They all asked. I nodded.

" I see, that's how she survived that fall. Tusumi helped her." I say,the others but Bart had a confused look."You see,  
certain people are choosen...to seal the tailed beasts. In the Naruto world, people like that are HATED and are treated like monsters even though they are the jailers and the tailed beasts are the prisoners. She has the most powerful of all. THE TENTAILS!"

"Tentails? You have to be kidding me." Buttercup and Butch laughed.

"Loud-a-nator on!" I called.

The screen showed her in the Naruto world. Her hair in four long pony tails, all sharp at the ends, defining her nickname:  
Hornet. Her outfit she had was a dress like one. A black shirt and leggings that went to half her leg. The jumper itself had Black lines overlapped eachother as the dress overlapped like a kimino. The rest was dark red. Her shoes, dark as blood.  
The head band she wore was a leaf village one too.

" Hey! Don't you think it's wrong to slay a village without mercy?" She growled. She grew angry as they answered.

"Why isn't that cute? A little girl thinking she could beat us." One person said. She growled partner was signaling him to stop.

" What are you doing you twit?"

"Well...that's the Angel of Death sir...she kills anyone who comes her way they say." The second one said.

" Yeah!" The third bellowed.

The others didn't care and tried to attack the village once more. They killed people who were innocent.

" STOP IT!" She screamed, charging. Chakra flowed rapidly out of her body. Her face now had whiskers and eyes glowed dark red in thirst of killing.

" Wow boss...is that a girl or a monster?"One mocked

" I don't care which. They both are ugly." said another. Bad move on their part. She killed them, with out mercy very fast.

She screamed to no one in particular, then charged killed at least 20 people in a fraction of a second from the 10 tails who took control somewhat.

" Man lets get outta here!" The first one from before said, she killed him with no mercy given. Clones and men who attacked this place was slaughtered on contact.

" Thank you Kikora." The town said. She blinked and was back to normal.

" Wa?" She asked, they ignored that part.

"Your our hero!" The town said. Kikora soon left with gifts for helping the still hadn't known why though. She only guessed Tusumi helped.

Loud-a-nator shut off.

" Epppppp!" Boomer squealed, he ran behind Blossom and Momoko. The blue team [Bubbles, other Boomer, Miyako.] all did the same.

" Just think what it would look like if she was even stronger. That was just the energy. The tails make her get stronger.  
The more tails...the worse it is. 5 tails she can't control herself." I say with Bart.

"This WILL be continued, but for now...time is short..we need to make this a two parter!" I say. My sisters joined in.

" The death of a great hero!" Nicole said first.

"Will Kaoru live or die?"Toya asked.

" We don't know, but we'll find out!" Annie warned, sitting down.

" NEXT TIME ON HUMILIATION!" Neb screamed out, The brothers rolled there eyes.

" Your dumb at times." Tim said.

" And your a sissy at times but we still love you." Neb started, Tim glared angry at Neb.

"Well at least I wasn't the one getting a mani pedi with Nina's sisters drinking tea!" Tim said in defense.

" Well at least I'm not the one to dance and be gay all over town after Toya became your Girlfriend!" Neb said.

" Well I am not the one to were the gay colors!" Tim said. Neb wore the same colors as me:Purple and Blue. But darker.

" YOUR THE ONE TO TALK!"

"I better end this before you two ki-" I say, but they started fighting."End of part one everyone!"


End file.
